wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce Wieś Hottentotów. Podróż w górę rzeki odbywała się z wielką szybkością. Wprawdzie w tym czasie rozpoczynała się pora dżdżysta, ale podróżnym pomieszczonym wygodnie w kajutach, wcale nie dokuczały ulewy. Parowiec płynął wybornie, nie napotykając ani mielizn, ani skał podwodnych, a że prąd był słaby, więc statek mógł rączo sunąć się pod wodę. Brzegi rzeki Pomarańczowej wciąż zachwycały oko czarowną panoramą. Lasy drzew najrzadszych i najrozmaitszych zmieniały się wciąż, a po wierzchołkach wyniosłych leśnych olbrzymów uwijały się stada ptactwa, przepysznie upierzonego. Niektóre knieje rozciągały się na kilka mil od brzegów, ocienionych wszędzie wierzbami płaczącemi. Miejscami widać było rozległe bezleśne przestrzenie. Były to wielkie płaszczyzny, zarosłe niezliczonemi kolokwintami, z których zrywały się roje małych ptasząt, o miłym głosie. Świat skrzydlaty zadziwiał swoją rozmaitością. Bushman wciąż zwracał nań uwagę Johna Murray, wielkiego lubownika wszelkiej zwierzyny. Wspólność zamiłowań wnet obudziła wzajemną sympatyą. Anglik, spełniając obietnicę pułkownika Everesta, ofiarował Mokumowi przepyszny, dalekonośny sztuciec, systemu Pauly’ego. Nieużytecznem byłoby opisywać radość, jaką ten dar sprawił namiętnemu myśliwcowi. Obadwaj strzelcy rozumieli się bardzo dobrze. Jakkolwiek uczony Anglik uchodził za najlepszego myśliwca na lisy w starej Kaledonii, to przecież z zajęciem, a nawet pewną zazdrością, słuchał opowiadań swego na wpół dzikiego kolegi. Oczy jego iskrzyły się, gdy mu Mokum wskazywał ukazujące się na krańcu lasu przeżuwacze, bawoły mierzące sześć stóp od grzbietu do ziemi, uzbrojone czarnemi skręconemi rogami, girafy pędzące niezgrabnym galopem w stadach po kilkanaście ich liczących, gnu, pół wołu, pół konia, gromady wielkich danieli o rogach groźnych trójkątnych. Z pomiędzy gąszczów wypadały co chwila na przerywające je łąki stada rozmaitych antylop, gazelli, kóz, któremi roi się Afryka południowa. Nie byłaż to szalona pokusa dla tak zapalonego myśliwca, jak John Murray? Czyż jego nudne wyprawy na szkockie lisy mogły iść w porównanie z łowami, jakich tutaj używał taki Cummins, Anderson lub Baldwin? Wyznać należy, że towarzysze Murraya nie doznawali takich jak on wzruszeń na widok tego ogromu zwierzyny. Wiliam Emery studyował z wielką uwagą towarzyszy swoich i starał się zbadać, co się kryło pod ich lodowatą powłoką. Pułkownik Everest i Mateusz Strux, obadwaj niemal równego wieku, równo też byli powściągliwi, ostrożni i przestrzegający form. Rozmawiali z sobą z powolnością i można było co rano przypuszczać, że znali się zaledwie od wczoraj. Nie należało się spodziewać, ażeby kiedykolwiekbądź jakieś poufalsze stosunki zawiązały się między nimi. Rzecz niezawodna, że dwa kawałki lodu, obok siebie położone, mogą wzajemnie przylgnąć, ale nigdy dwaj uczeni, zajmujący równe stanowisko w krainach nauki. Mikołaj Polander był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy nigdy nie byli młodymi, ale też za to nigdy się nie zestarzeją. Astronom z Helsingforsu, wiecznie zajęty rachunkami swojemi, mógł być machiną genialnie urządzoną, pewnym rodzajem szczotów, gatunkiem powszechnego rachmistrza, jednym z tych cudów, którzy w pamięci mnożą przez siebie kilkucyfrową liczbę i wyciągają pierwiastki sześcienne. Michał Zorn tak wiekiem, jak i żywem usposobieniem, dobrym humorem zbliżał się do Williama Emery. Miłe te przymioty nie przeszkadzały mu wcale być znakomitym astronomem i używać zasłużonej opinii. Poczynione przez niego odkrycia w przedmiocie mgławicy konstelacyi Andromedy, zjednały mu rozgłos po europejskich obserwatoryach, a z rzeczywistą zasługą łączył dziwną skromność i trzymał się prawie zawsze na boku. William Emery i Michał Zorn powinni byli zostać przyjaciołmi: te same upodobania, te same dążności ich łączyły. Najczęściej rozmawiali ze sobą. W tymże samym czasie Everest i Strux obserwowali się nawzajem w milczeniu; Polander, nie zwracając bynajmniej uwagi na czarowne okolice, wyciągał w myśli pierwiastki sześcienne, a John Murray z Bushmanem układali plany olbrzymich łowów. Podróż odbywała się bez najmniejszego wypadku; niekiedy zbliżone ku sobie granitowe ściany łożyska zdawały się dalszą zagradzać drogę; często lesiste ostrowy, sterczące w pośrodku koryta, zapowiadały niebezpieczne przejście, lecz pilot nie zawahał się nigdy; jednem skręceniem steru wyprowadzał statek na prąd właściwy, wymijał haki i mielizny, a sternik słuchał wskazówek Mokuma z wielkiem zajęciem. We czterech dniach szalupa przebyła przestrzeń dwustu czterdziestu mil angielskich, oddzielających wodospad Morgheda od Kurumanu, do rzeki Pomarańczowej wpadającego, nad którym leży Lattakou. W osadzie tej wyprawa statku miała oczekiwać Everesta. W miejscu tem rzeka skręcała się, zmieniając dotychczasowy kierunek z wschodu na zachód na południowo-zachodni; załom ten tworzył kąt ostry, stanowiący północną granicę kolonii przylądkowej; ztąd znowu zwracała się ku północnemu zachodowi i ginęła w puszczach rzeczypospolitej transvallońskiej. W dniu 5-go lutego, o wczesnym ranku, parowiec wśród rzęsistej ulewy dosięgnął stacyi „Klaarwather” osady hottentockiej, w pobliżu której Kuruman uchodzi do rzeki Pomarańczowej. Pułkownik Everest, nie chcąc trącić chwili czasu, przepłynął szybko obok kilku chat buszmańskich, wieś tę tworzących, i zwiększywszy liczbę obrotów szruby, wpłynął na Kuruman, posuwając się w górę rzeki z szybkością trzech mil na godzinę. Wkrótce potem Mokum zwrócił uwagę oficerów na hippopotamów, znajdujących się w rzece w znacznej ilości. Olbrzymy te gruboskóre, które Holendrzy osady przylądkowej przezwali krowami morskiemi, otyłe i ciężkie, a długie na dziesięć stóp, nie okazywały bynajmniej usposobienia wojowniczego. Szum płynącego parowca i pluskanie szruby płoszyły je; znać szalupa wydawała im się jakimś nowym potworem, któremu nie było co dowierzać, a w samej rzeczy, w obec straszliwego arsenału zgromadzonego na niej, zbliżenie się do statku było niebezpiecznem dla nich. Sir John Murray miał niepospolitą chęć posłania im kul kilku. lecz Bushman zapewnił go, że w górze rzeki bynajmniej ich nie braknie, a szanowny gentlemen zdecydował się oczekiwać na przyjaźniejszą łowom porę. W pięćdziesięciu godzinach przebyto przestrzeń, oddzielającą ujście Kurumanu od Lattakou, a w dniu 7 lutego, o godzinie trzeciej po południu, parowiec znalazł się na wysokości tej osady. Skoro szalupa zarzuciła kotwicę, człowiek pięćdziesięcioletni, poważnego lecz dobrotliwego oblicza, wstąpił na pokład, a spostrzegłszy sir Williama Emery, podał mu rękę. Astronom przedstawił nowoprzybyłego swoim towarzyszom mówiąc: – Wielebny Tomasz Dale, delegat towarzystwa misyjnego w Londynie, dyrektor stacyi Lattakou. Europejczycy powitali misyonarza, który, pozdrowiwszy ich, ofiarował swoje usługi. Miasto, a właściwie osada Lattakou, jest stacyą misyjną, najdalej od Kapu na północ wysuniętą; dzieli się ona na starą i nową. Stara, do której statek przybił, liczyła jeszcze na początku bieżącego stulecia przeszło dwanaście tysięcy ludności, która następnie wyemigrowała ku pólnocnemu wschodowi. Miasto upadłe ustąpiło miejsca nowemu, zbudowanemu opodal na płaszczyźnie porosłej niegdyś mimozami. To nowe Lattakou, do którego nasi Europejczycy udali się, prowadzeni przez Tomasza Dale, składało się z czterdziestu może gromad domów, zamieszkałych przez 5 do 6 tysięcy ludności z plemienia Beszuanów. W tem to mieście David Livinstone przepędził trzy miesiące, zanim udał się w pierwszą podróż swoję w porzecze Zambezy, która miała go przenieść przez cały obszar środkowo-południowej Afryki. Wiadomo, że podczas tej podróży, przebył nieznane ziemie, począwszy od przystani Loanda w Kongo, aż do początku Kilimani na wybrzeżach Mozambiku. Po przybyciu na miejsce, pułkownik Everest wręczył misyonarzowi list doktora Livinstone, polecający swemu przyjacielowi komisyą naukową. Tomasz Dale odczytawszy ten list z widoczną przyjemnością, zwrócił się ku naczelnikowi wyprawy, zapewniając, iż będzie się starał wszystko, czegoby od niego żądać mogli, spełnić jak najgorliwiej. Imię Livingstona, znane i szanowane we wszystkich okolicach tej części Afryki, magiczny wpływ nań wywierało. Członków komisyi pomieszczono w zakładzie misyjnym, w baraku obszernym i schludnie zbudowanym na wzgórzu, a otoczonym dokoła jakby twierdzą nieprzebytym żywopłotem. Europejczycy rozmieścili się tutaj daleko wygodniej, aniżeliby mogli w budynkach Beszuanów. Nie dlatego, iżby mieszkania krajowców brakiem czystości grzeszyły; przeciwnie, podłogi ich chat stanowi udeptana glina, na której pyłu dostrzedz trudno, a zaopatrzone są wybornem poszyciem nieprzepuszczającem kropli wody; zawsze to jednak tylko chaty, do wnętrza których zamiast drzwi prowadzi okrągława dziura, do wnijścia niwygodna; w chatach tych mieszka się wspólnie, a bezpośrednie zetknięcie z Beszuanami przyjemności sprawić nie może. Naczelnik pokolenia, nazwiskiem Mulibahan, uważał sobie za powinność złożyć Europejczykom uszanowanie. Człowiek ten dość przyjemny, niemający murzyńskich warg nabrzmiałych, ani spłaszczonego nosa, postawy pełnej, niezwężonej, spodem jak u Hottentotów, ubranym był w płaszcz misternie ze skór uszyty, oraz rodzaj fartucha, zwanego w jezyku krajowców „pukoje”. Na głowie nosił czapeczkę skórzaną, a na nogach sandały. Bransolety z kości słoniowej zdobiły jego ręcę, przy uszach wisiały kolce z blachy miedzianej, będące zarazem kolczykami i amuletami; od czapki spadał mu w tył ogon antylopy, a laskę zdobił pęk czarnych piór strusich. Naturalnej barwy ciała naczelnika Beszuanów nie można było rozpoznać z pod grubej warstwy ochry, którą się od stóp do głowy wysmarował. Kilka nacięć, niedających się zetrzeć na udzie, wskazywało liczbę nieprzyjaciół, położonych trupem przez Mulibahana. Wódz Beszuanów, może jeszcze poważniejszy od Mateusza Struxa, zbliżał się kolejno do każdego z Europejczyków, biorąc ich za nosy; operacya ta niezbyt przypadała do smaku Anglikom; poddawali się jej wszakże, gdy im powiedziano, że tym obrządkiem Mulibahan zapewnia ich uroczyście o swej przychylności i gościnnem przyjęciu. Ukończywszy tę ceremonią, Mulibahan cofnął się nie przemówiwszy słowa. – A teraz, skorośmy otrzymali prawa obywatelstwa – rzekł Everest – nie traćmy chwili czasu i zajmijmy się naszemi czynnościami. Wzięto się najgorliwiej do pracy, a ponieważ zorganizowanie tak znakomitej wyprawy wymaga wiele zachodu i pamięci o najmniejszych szczegółach, przeto kamisya naukowa dopiero z początkiem marca mogła wyruszyć w drogę. Nie spóżniono się jednak wcale, bo właśnie czas ten wyznaczył pułkownik. W tej części roku kończy się pora deszczów, a nagromadzona podczas niej woda zapewniała podróżnym dostatek tego cennego artykułu w pustyni. Wyruszenie w pochód oznaczono na dzień 2 marca. W dniu tym cała karawana, oddana pod dowództwo Mokuma, była w pogotowiu. Europejczycy pożegnali misyonarzy z Lattakou i opuścili ich zabudowanie o siódmej z rana. – Dokąd udajemy się, pułkowniku? – zapytał William Emery, gdy minęli ostatnie chaty osady. – Prosto przed siebie, panie Emery – odparł pułkownik – aż do chwili, gdy znajdziemy miejsce dogodne do zbudowania baraku. O godzinie ósmej orszak przybył na szczyt płaskich wzgórz, otaczających dotychczas Lattakou, a ztąd roztoczył się przed wędrowcami nowy widok; nieprzejrzana pustynia, kryjąca w swem głuchem i tajemniczem łonie niebezpieczeństwa, wypadki, trudy i cierpienia, jakie przybyszów w przyszłości oczekiwały.